Double Trouble
by ImagineShine
Summary: When there's more than one set of identical twins at Hogwarts you never know what could happen, especially when they team up - ignoring House boundaries and social expectations to do it. Come along with the Weasley and Kalem twins as they take Hogwarts by storm. (Will end up being Fred/OC and George/OC.)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a horrible person! I have 11 (now 12) stories I'm writing and I only have 2 of them completed...**

**I know this might be Cliche to the MAX but I've started writing a story similar to this one like three times so I figured "What the heck?" **

**Do I LOOK like JK Rowling? Just in case I do... I do not own _Harry Potter _or any of the characters and places associated with it. **

* * *

Rowan Kalem expertly wove her way through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley with a bag hanging over her shoulder; she was ridiculously grateful that her bag had an unnoticeable extension charm on it, seeing as she had both her and her sister's schoolbooks and potions equipment. Rowan's identical twin, River, was waiting at Fortesceau's with her own bag of supplies.

Both girls ordered a sundae – Rowan got Salt Caramel and Cookie Dough, while River got Mocha and Fudge Swirl – and sat at a table. "Just wands now, right?"

River took a large bite of her ice cream before answering around it. "Unless we want pets…"

Rowan took her own bite of ice cream, "Let's check out Eyelops after Ollivanders. I would like to get an owl."

The twins finished their treats and moved towards Ollivanders. Ollivander quickly measured the girls and began pulling wands off the shelves. "Try this one, Pear and Unicorn hair, 10 ¼ inches…. Larch and Dragon heartstring, 11 inches…" The pile of wands grew and Ollivander was ecstatic. "How about this one; Rowan and Phoenix feather, 11 ¾ inches…"

Rowan left hand wrapped around the wand and she felt a jolt run from her heart, through her arm, and into the wand as emerald and gold sparks flew from the wand. River cheered and Ollivander clapped his hands. Rowan laughed inwardly at the type of wood she was holding. Her namesake.

Ollivander went back to searching for River's wand as Rowan wandered over to look at the wand holsters the shop also sold.

"Maybe this one, Willow and Unicorn hair, 11 ½ inches." The same sparks that had flown from Rowan's wand came from the Willow wand in River's hand. "And we have a match…"

"Nice one Riv!"

The girls paid for their wands and also a wand holster for each of them – Rowan's was an arm-holster made of supple black leather while River's was the same style in a light brown leather.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander!" River called as they exited the shop.

A quick stop in Eyelops Owl Emporium resulted in both girls leaving with beautiful Eagle Owls before returning to the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with their parents.

* * *

September 1st dawned bright and clear as the Kalem family made their way across Platform 9 ¾ towards the scarlet engine. Marcus and Dinah Kalem hugged their daughters goodbye and helped them get their trunks onto the train.

"Be good River." Mr. Kalem said.

"I'm Rowan, Dad." Mr. Kalem huffed an exasperated laugh and River rolled her eyes.

"You would think after eleven years you could tell us apart."

"One would think. Wouldn't they?"

After one final hug the girls disappeared into the train to claim a compartment.

Fred and George Weasley drug their trunks down the train hallway, searching for a compartment that wasn't completely full. They stopped at a mostly empty compartment and Fred slid open the door. "Can we join you? There's no room anywhere else."

The red haired twins were not expecting the lone occupants of the room to be identical twin sisters with long black hair and silver eyes.

"Sure thing."

"C'mon in."

Ahhh… twinspeak…

Fred grinned as he and his brother sat down. "We're Fred –"

"—and George –"

"—Weasley."

The boys turned their twinspeak on full power but the girls only smirked.

"We're Rowan and River Kalem." They spoke in perfect unison.

"We're glad to meet –"

"—some friends. What year –"

"—are you? We're –"

"— first years."

The Weasleys stared in shock; these girls were better at twinspeak than they were – and they were masters at it. "We're first years too." It was probably best if they didn't continue their twinspeak competition….

"So which one of you is Rowan and which is River?" George asked.

"I'm Rowan." The girl closest to the window spoke, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

Fred looked back and forth between the two girls: Rowan had thick, slightly curly black hair that seemed to have a reddish tint to it when the sun hit it; River had the same thick black hair but it was more indigo then red and her silver eyes were a 1/8 shade lighter than her twin's.

While the Weasleys were examining the Kalems, the girls were doing the same thing: Fred's freckles were thicker than his brother's and his hair was a little curlier; Geroge's eyes were more turquoise than blue and his hair was 1/16 shade darker than his twin's.

These were details that only another identical twin – someone who had spent a lifetime finding the infinitesimal differences between people – could ever find. There were four people in the world who could tell each set of twins apart; and all of them were sitting in the same compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

The sky darkened outside as the train wound through the country and the four students talked about anything and everything.

"So Kalem's an interesting surname. Not one I've heard of before."

"Are you guys Muggleborn?"

Rowan shook her head. "No. We're Pureblood."

"Whatever that's worth." River put in; the Weasleys could sense that the girls were slipping into twinspeak.

"Our parents were disowned when they eloped."

"Their families—"

"—the Blacks and the Prewetts—"

"—are feuding. So when they got married—"

"—Dad changed their last name to Kalem."

George looked between the two girls. "Do you guys twinspeak when you're nervous?" They nodded. "Cool."

It was raining when they got to Hogsmade Station and River pulled out an umbrella that expanded to cover all four of them as they stepped off the train. "Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" The group of friends got several dirty looks from the other first years as they made their way to the lake. "Alrigh' no more'n four to a boat."

George took the umbrella as Fred helped River and Rowan into the boat, then handed the umbrella back to River as soon as she was settled, before the boys climbed into the boat.

"Oh my gosh—"

"—it's beautiful."

The girls gasped as Hogwarts Castle came into view; Fred and George were just as impressed.

McGonagall gave her usual speech to the first years about the importance of the Houses then led them into the Great Hall.

Gasps ran through the group as they entered the large room, it truly was breathtaking.

Then all eyes fell on the Sorting Hat.

_At first you see a simple hat_

_But things aren't always what they seem_

_So don't just judge by that first look_

_Take time to determine what they mean_

_._

_Long ago there were four friends_

_Who started something new_

_They got together to decide_

_Just what they were going to do_

_._

_Gryffindor, with courage to spare_

_Took those who ruled by heart_

_Who stood for those who could not stand_

_And believed in facing fear_

_._

_Slytherin, the proud and wise_

_Took those who ruled by leading_

_Who work for every step they take_

_And do all they can to rise_

_._

_Ravenclaw, with wisdom abundant_

_Took those who ruled by mind_

_Who learned all they could each day_

_And searched for all the wonder_

_._

_Hufflepuff, the just and loyal_

_Took those who led by love_

_Who give to those who need it most_

_And are unafraid of toil_

_._

_So put me on and we will see_

_What qualities you possess_

_And just where you're supposed to be_

_What place will you fit best?_

Applause rang through the Hall, then the Sorting began.

The four friends talked quietly throughout the Sorting until, "Kalem, River."

"Slytherin!"

Rowan followed her sister to the House of Snakes while the Weasleys went to Gryffindor. As the Sorting finished two pairs of blue eyes met two pairs of silver eyes across the room. They did it again at the end of the feast as the first years were led away by their Prefects.

The Slytherin first years stopped at a blank section of wall, guarded by two torches. "Dignity." The wall between the torches melted away to a common room with granite walls, oak tables, and black leather furniture. "Welcome to Slytherin common room. Girls' dorm in the door on the left, boys' on the right. There is a House meeting at 8:00 tomorrow morning before breakfast. Have a good night."

Rowan and River led the other two girls to the door and swung it open to reveal four four-poster beds hung with emerald curtains; a fake window – charmed to look over the grounds – was on the wall between two beds.

The twins took the two beds to the left of the window and pulled out their pajamas; Rowan produced an alarm clock – set for 7:00 – and placed it on her bedside table before changing into her nightgown.

"Night Ro."

"Night Riv."

The twins were asleep before their heads hit the pillows.

* * *

"Rowan!"

"River!"

It was their first period – Double Potions with Slytherin and Gryffindor – and the Weasley twins were beckoning the Kalems to their table; the girls sat down, all four of them ignoring the stares they were getting from their housemates.

"Morning Fred." Rowan greeted as she pulled out her Potions textbook and parchment.

"Morning George." River did the same, sitting next to her sister.

"We decided that your House doesn't matter." George began.

"No matter what prejudice there is against each other's Houses the four of us are going to be friends."

Professor Snape swept into the room and looked over his class. Most of the classroom was separated between Slytherin and Gryffindor – except for one table, where two red- head Gryffindors and two black haired Slytherins sat at the same table talking quietly. He made his presence known by beginning his start of year speech, then turning to the group of four students sitting in front of him. "What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

One of the Miss Kalems frowned slightly. "They're the same thing, sir."

"They also go by Aconite." The other Miss Kalem added. "Though I don't understand why there're so many names for one thing."

"…Correct. Ten points to Slytherin." Snape then got them setting up for their first potion of the year, a simple Boil Cure.

Half an hour into brewing – each of the Kalems paired with one of the Weasleys – Rowan and Fred's potion exploded. Snape's sixth sense for danger caused him to turn around just as Rowan flicked her wrist, making her wand slide into her hand, and a small shield encased the cauldron, containing the explosion.

"What happened?" Snape demanded as he stalked over.

"We're not sure professor." Fred started.

"It was just fine – we were getting ready to take it off the heat and add porcupine quills when it… exploded. I only just got a shield up in time." Rowan finished, gesturing sadly to the destroyed cauldron.

"Oh?" the black-robed professor examined the wreckage and revealed a small firework. "It appears someone found it fit to sabotage your work, Miss Kalem, Mr. Weasley." He looked at Rowan. "Five points to Slytherin for your quick wandwork, Miss Kalem. The two of you may restart your potion, you have just enough time to complete it before the end of class." He repaired the cauldron with a wave of his wand.

"Thank you, sir." The two sat down and began their potion again.

"Your lavender needs to be 1/10 of a millimeter finer, Fred. It's too coarse." Fred nodded at Rowan's comment and went back to grinding the lavender.

Snape watched the two sets of twins with interest; the Boil Cure was a potion that could afford to be off a little, which was why he assigned it to his first years. He had never seen first years be so exact – in fact, there were some Potions Masters who weren't as exact in their measurements as these four students were.

These four had disregarded House boundaries – he suspected that this was the cause of the sabotaged potion – and were shaping up to be the best potion brewers he had ever had the opportunity to teach.

He would have to keep an eye on them.

* * *

**Like I said, I feel like this is pretty cliche. But I like it. **

**Read and Review!**

**++ ImagineShine**


	2. Chapter 2

**DO-Do-do... I'm back! How are you amazing people? School just got out about a week and a half ago (right? Jeez, summer's only just begun and already I can't keep track of the days...) but unfortunately that doesn't mean I have more time to write. What with work and other stuff I still have pretty full days...**

**Whatever. This chapter takes place a couple weeks after Start of Term so it's late September/early October.**

**I do not own _Harry Potter._**

* * *

River threw her quill down in disgust; this Transfiguration assignment was driving her crazy. "I can't concentrate. And this essay is impossible!"

Rowan crumpled up her own Transfiguration essay and glanced around the common room. "Let's go to the library; it'll be quieter and maybe Madam Pince can direct us to some more information."

They stood and gathered their bags before leaving the Common Room with nary a backwards glance at the glares burning holes in their backs.

"We want to talk to you, Weasley." Fred and George looked up from their History of Magic essay to find a couple of third year boys in front of them.

"What about, Flynn?"

"Gryffindors don't associate with Death Eater scum."

The twins rose their eyebrows in disbelief. "I hope you're not talking about Rowan and River."

"That's exactly who we're talking about." Flynn snapped. "They're Slytherins – and all of them are slimy snakes who'll join You-Know-Who just as soon as they get a chance."

George splattered ink across his essay as he stood angrily. "You don't know them. Just because You-Know-Who was in Slytherin doesn't automatically make all of them evil."

"Spare us your speeches, Flynn; and let us decide who our friends are." The twins grabbed their bags and stalked out the portrait hole – straight into their raven-haired, female counterparts.

"Hey boys." Rowan greeted as she shifted her bag on her shoulder. "Where you off to?"

"Library."

"We were getting sick of prejudiced idiots."

The Kalems elected to ignore the implication of what the boys had said. "You can join us, we were headed there too."

"Trouble?"

"Transfiguration." River groaned in response to George's question. "Might as well be Mermish for all we understand it."

"We could help you –"

"—if you'd like."

Rowan grinned at the boys. "That would be amazing—"

"—thanks!" River looped her arm through George's while Rowan did the same to Fred and the two girls dragged their friends towards the library.

Madam Pince looked up sharply when her Library door opened and the laughter she had heard quieted significantly as Hogwarts' two sets of identical twins entered the room – one of the girls nodding a greeting to the Librarian – and took seats around a study table.

"So what do you guys have so far?" Fred asked softly; River laid her essay on the table while Rowan revealed her crumpled up paper.

Fred and George stared at her for a moment before stifling their laughter. "It's really that bad?" Fred snickered, a thing to which Rowan's response was to throw the ball at the offending red-head.

Madam Pince hissed as the wadded up parchment falls to the floor. "This is a _Library _not a playroom!"

"Sorry Madam Pince."

It was a little disconcerting to hear four voices speak in such unconscious unison.

Pince turned away and George pulled out his transfiguration textbook. "It looks like you've got a good basic understanding, it's just the details that need work…"

Madam Pince cleared her throat fifteen minutes before curfew and the four students looked up from the auxiliary History of Magic book they had found to make what they were studying about more interesting. "You have fifteen minutes to get back to your Common Rooms."

Rowan glanced at her watch. "Oh, Merlin!"

George went to check out the book they had found while the other three packed up their work station and met him at the door. "Thank you Madam Pince." Fred handed George the latter's bag and the four students let the door close behind them.

The Kalems said a quick goodbye to their friends at the Fat Lady before racing towards the Dungeons. They were rounding the last corner when Professor Snape exited the common room; the two girls crashed to a stop and ended up on the floor.

"What is the meaning of this? And after curfew no less?"

Rowan and River untangled themselves and stood sheepishly. "We're sorry, Professor."

"We were studying in the Library and lost track of time."

"We were trying to get back before curfew—"

"—But that didn't work out so well."

Snape held up a hand, silently stemming the flow of twinspeak. "I assume you got good work done."

The girls nodded. "Yes, sir."

"We finished our Transfiguration and History of Magic assignments."

Snape kept his expression blank even as he smiled inwardly. "Very well. Go on to bed, and next time pay more attention to the time."

The two students quickly agreed and disappeared into the common room.

A week later, Rowan rolled over and stretched under her covers, enjoying the quiet of a Sunday morning; she heard a familiar little groan as Rowan woke and burrowed deeper under her covers. River rolled back over and blinked at the clock. 9:36. They would stop serving breakfast in less than thirty minutes.

River threw her pillow at the lump of blankets she knew was her sister. "Wake up Rowan! We're gonna miss breakfast!"

Rowan sat up, her hair a mess, and began untangling herself from her blankets. "I'm awake… I've been up for hours…"

River just snorted as she smoothed her bedcovers. "Give me back my pillow." The requested item was thrown at her as Rowan started making a sense out of her tangled bed. (She was actually pretty good at making her bed quickly since it was always a disaster when she woke up.) The girls changed into Muggle clothing – jeans and matching long-sleeve emerald shirts – and Rowan tamed her wild hair before they headed down to breakfast.

They arrived in the Great Hall with ten minutes to spare and moved towards the Slytherin table to get some food. Glancing over the girls saw Fred and George sitting at a secluded end of the Gryffindor table, heads together in conversation.

"What'cha doing?" Rowan asked as she slid onto the bench next to Fred and snagged a piece of his bacon.

The Weasleys glanced at each other. "Well the truth is—"

"—We're pranksters."

"We know."

The red-head twins looked confused at their counterparts' deadpan response and the girls smirked.

"The Dungbombs in the hallway?"

"Acid Pops in Flynn's soup—"

"He wouldn't stop talking bad about you guys." George defended.

"—We know you guys are pranksters—"

"—So the question is, what are you doing NOW?"

Fred handed River their piece of parchment. "We're trying to decide what to do next."

The Kalems looked over the list then at each other, mischief sparkling in their eyes. "Are you guys opposed to pranking yourselves?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Rowan dug into her pocket and handed Fred the scrap of parchment she produced. "Slytherin and Gryffindor."

The Weasley twins grinned maniacally as they read over the notes Rowan had taken on a Color Swap spell. "We're not opposed to wearing green."

"Perfect."

It was a clear, crisp day outside so the twins decided to spend their weekend out of the castle and spent the day tossing a Muggle frisbee around and dodging hexes cast by their housemates. At lunchtime they were only inside for a few moments to grab some food before heading back out to have a picnic lunch.

After lunch, George tucked the frisbee under his arm and the four friends began walking the edge of the Black Lake. When they reached an area that was hidden from all eyes, they began practicing their prank – it wasn't a difficult spell, but it would require a lot of energy and concentration to have it work on the large area they wanted it to.

The next morning there was chaos in the Slytherin and Gryffindor dorms. Anything that was red in the Gryffindor dorms was now emerald green, and vice versa in the Slytherin rooms. The house crests were the same but for the colors.

"Stupid Lions! They must have done this!"

The Kalem twins quietly dressed in their school robes, red ties and all, amid the bedlam in their dorm-room. "You'll all be late and miss breakfast if you don't hurry and get dressed." The two girls slipped out of the now-scarlet Common Room and headed towards the Great Hall.

"I can't wear this! I'll look like a Snake!"

The Weasley twins pulled on their green shirts before donning their robes and wordlessly made their way out of the Portrait Hole, leaving their emerald Common Room behind. "See ya in Potions, Lee."

The two sets of twins met in an empty classroom on the second floor and burst out laughing.

"You guys look good in green!"

"Not as good as you two look in red!"

They began swapping stories of their mornings then got their mirth under control and wandered into the Great Hall. "How many people do you think will show up?" Rowan asked idly.

"How much do you want to bet that most of them will skip; trying to figure out how it happened?" Fred returned.

The Staff Table fell silent as the four friends entered the Great Hall; for while it wasn't unusual for them to be seen together, Dumbledore was certain the Waesleys were in Gryffindor and the Kalems were in Slytherin, not the other way around. The situation slowly became obvious as students started trickling from the two rival houses.

"Well. That is not something you see every day." Dumbledore chuckled and McGonagall laughed slightly at the disgruntled expressions she could see on her cubs' faces. Snape maintained his scowling mask while he tossed a glance towards the twins; those four's magical auras were obvious in the spellwork he was seeing.

As he went through his classes for the day, he rather enjoyed how furious his House was at their new colors.

Twenty points each to Slytherin and Griffindor for a well thought out, tasteful, and above suspicion prank.

* * *

**I swear I didn't mean to end with Snape's musings again, it just happened. **

**Sos I has a question for y'all. The Twins (both sets of them) are going to become a group kinda like the Marauders - but not - and I need a name for them; please send me any ideas you have. (just in case it helps give you ideas, their nicknames will be like this - Rowan and River take the names of two mythological goddesses of the Night and Fred and George take the names of two mythological gods of the Day/Sun). I have several chapters to go before I need the name but I would appreciate any suggestions in the mean time.**

**Thank y'all!**

**++ ImagineShine**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got this entire idea from _Double Trouble: Sorting yet another Weasley _by TimK84 and I apologize to him (the penname sounds male but if it isn't I apologize again) for not asking permission to do this before I posted the chapter. I'll go PM him right now and ask for forgiveness (and permission). **

**This jumps back in time to September 1st and the Sorting. I touched on it - just enough to explain that the two sets of Twins were Sorted into rival Houses - so now I'm going to show each of their experiences with the Sorting Hat.**

**I am NOT JK Rowling. If I was Fred would still be alive. (oops. That was a spoiler for anyone who hasn't finished Deathly Hallows. *falls to knees and pleads for forgiveness)**

* * *

**"Kalem, River!"**

River shook out her thick black hair self-consciously as her twin squeezed her hand encouragingly before she made her way towards Professor McGonagall. Ignoring the stares of the _entire _school, River sat on that old three-legged stool and closed her eyes as the Sorting Hat settled on her head.

_Interesting. _

River jumped as a soft voice whispered in her ear. Who was that?

_I am the Sorting Hat, my girl. And it is my job to Sort you._

Well, duh. Isn't that why you're called the Sorting Hat?

_Heh… you'd be surprised at how many people don't make that connection, Miss Black. Or you would be a Black if that line wasn't so bigoted and prejudiced; so instead you are left with a name that has no meaning for anyone._

I'm perfectly happy as a Kalem. I don't need the Black or Prewett names to make something of myself.

_No, indeed you don't. Neither you nor your sister need any help in that… and what you two will do… you are certainly incredible. I see great courage, loyalty to your friends and family, and a drive to learn._

So where do I belong?

_Something you have often asked yourself, eh? _

I can't decide whether you're creepy or fascinating.

_Hahahah….._

Are you going to Sort me or not?

_Well, you would actually do quite well in any of the Houses. As I said before you have courage, loyalty, and a thirst for knowledge; but greater than all that, you have the determination to not let what the world thinks determine right and wrong, so it better be…_

**SLYTHERIN!**

_Take care child, and remember "Mischief Managed." _

Mischief Man—?

Professor McGonagall lifted the hat off of River's head and the girl made her way to the far right table, which was decked in emerald green, and sat down.

* * *

**"Kalem, Rowan!" **

Rowan squared her shoulders as she stepped forward, she could still hear Fred and George talking quietly but she hadn't quite understood what they had been whispering about since River was Sorted. The old hat slipped over Rowan's eyes as she glanced at her twin.

_So alike, yet so different. _

Who said that?

_I am the Sorting Hat, Miss Black._

It's Kalem.

_Of course it is, just like your sister said – you do not need the Black and Prewett names to be someone worthwhile. _

You've got that right.

_ I see the same fire in you as was in your twin – though I believe yours burns for a different purpose…_

What is that supposed to mean? Do you always talk in riddles?

_Heheheh… to answer your first question: that is for you to discover; to answer your second: yes, I usually do._

Humph…

_You have loyalty, brains, and courage to spare… but like your sister you prefer to rise up than to fit in. Therefore I place you in…_

**SLYTHERIN!**

_Stay strong child, and like I told your sister… "Mischief Managed."_

Wha—?

Rowan joined her twin at the Slytherin table and the two put their heads together as they discussed what had occurred.

* * *

**"Weasley, Frederick!"**

Fred smirked at his brother, no outward sign of the intense discussion they had just been having. Rowan and River – their amazing new friends – were in Slytherin; shattering every preconceived notion the twins had had that all Snakes were evil.

What did that mean for the rest of the Houses?

_Not one of the Houses is inherently evil, just as no one House is inherently good. Unfortunately there seems to be a self-fulfilling prophecy that Slytherin is evil._

Woah… voice in my head…

_Yes. There is a voice in your head. I am the Sorting Hat, Mr. Weasley._

H-Hello then…

_Yes, greetings Troublemaker._

I can't tell if you said that in a mean way or in an exasperated caring way.

_I believe you and your twin will be good for this school. Laughter will be invaluable against the darkness to come…_

What are you talking about? What darkness is coming?

_You will find out soon enough._

That's not an answer.

_Of course it isn't. As Miss Kalem pointed out, I love to speak in riddles._

Humph….

_Hahaha… There is a streak of brilliance in you – obvious in your pranks – and sly humor in the way you execute them, and your new friendships are strong enough to make you question what you believe. And above all that, there is the courage to admit you were wrong, and to defend your friends no matter what house they are in._

So you know what George and I decided?

_Of course I do Mr. Weasley. And I must say I am proud of you two for setting aside those age old rivalries. But there is another reason you will be in the House you are._

And that is…?

_In a few years, there will be someone who will be looking for a family: be that family to him if you would._

So…?

_So it better be…_

**Gryffindor!**

_Have fun, son. And remember, "I Solemnly Swear that I am up to No Good."_

I solemnly wha?

Fred could hear the Gryffindor table cheering as he took the Sorting Hat off his head and handed it to McGonagall. Then he grinned at his twin and moved to join his new Housemates.

* * *

**"Weasley, George!"**

George felt a little awkward being the only one of the foursome still unsorted – even though he knew it would only be for a second – and quickly sat on the three-legged stool. He felt his twin smiling encouragingly and could see the girls watching with grins on their faces.

_Ah, Troublemaker Two._

Uhmmm… hello?

_I am the Sorting Hat, Mr. Weasley. And currently you are the only one who can hear me._

Oh. Why did you call me Troublemaker Two?

_Because your twin is also a troublemaker, and I spoke to him first._

That's because they Sort everyone alphabetically.

_Indeed. Now let's see… it is obvious where you are going, but I am going to give you my reasoning._

O-okay… fire away…

_You are sneaky enough to get away with your pranks, smart enough to come up with new concoctions and spells, and gentle enough to ensure your pranks truly are harmless. But you and your brother need to be in a position to help the future… in a few years you will meet a boy; treat and care for him as you would a brother._

Does that mean I'm going to –?

_Yes. It's…_

**Gryffindor!**

_Stick with your friends, son. And like I told your brother, "I Solemnly Swear that I am up to No Good."_

Huh?

McGonagall took the Hat off the boy's head and he hurried to sit next to his twin, asking him about the message they had gotten from the Sorting Hat. The boys glanced over at the Slytherin table and their eyes met two pairs of silver ones.

* * *

**It is my personal belief that the Sorting Hat can not only see into your mind but see the future (to an extent) as well. So there is a little foreshadowing in this chapter - both for what happens in the books anyway and for the Kalems awesomeness. If you're familiar with the HP series (I hope you are since you're here) then you already know what the Hat was talking about with Fred and George, and everyone gets to wonder about the great things he saw in River and Rowan. **

**++ ImagineShine**


End file.
